Just To See You Smile
by InLoveWithEC
Summary: Songfic based on Tim McGraw's Just To See You Smile. Jacob loved her enough to let her go. JXB, EXB.


**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Twilight. Sad but true.**

**You always had an eye for things that glittered**

**But I was far from being made of gold**

**I don't know how but I scraped up the money**

**I just never could quite tell you no**

"Oh Jake! Look at this necklace, it's beautiful!" Bella said to me, peering through the window of an antique shop. We were walking the streets of Seattle, doing a little window shopping, and as usual she spotted something shiny. Not that she'd ever ask for it though, she doesn't like gifts, but she loves to look.

"That is pretty Bells, maybe I'll come back and get it for you, our anniversary is coming up you know," I told her with a wink.

"No, Jake, that's okay. Knowing the prices up here it's probably awfully expensive. All I need is your love on our special day baby, no gifts please!" See, what'd I tell you?

Biting my tongue to hold back my usual response, I just shrugged. I would come back, not that she needs to know right now. She's probably right, jewelry like that isn't cheap. She's worth it though, so I'll find a way to get the money.

**Just like when you were leaving Amarillo**

**Taking that new job in Tennessee**

**And I quit mine so we could be together**

**I can't forget the way you looked at me**

"Bells, what's wrong? You haven't seemed yourself today." She'd been quite all day, never quite engaging in anything going on around her.

"I need to tell you something, I'm just not sure how you're going to react. It's big Jake, and I really need your input and support." Wow, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Queue the nerves.

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" There, calm enough response. That should ease her mind a little.

"Well, okay. You know how I applied for that job in Portland a few months ago? The one they offered to another person? Well… the person they hired ended up not being able to commit, so they've offered me the position if I'm still interested. And I know we haven't given it any thought, and I know it's sudden, but Jake, it's my dream job. I'd be a fool to pass it up." She said all this so fast I had to take a minute to let it all sink in.

_Breathe Jake, just breathe. Don't ruin this for her. You need to support her, this is her dream._

"Okay it's settled then. I'll put in my notice, let's get packed for Portland!"

**When you said time was all you really needed**

**I walked away and let you have your space**

**Oh leaving didn't hurt me near as badly**

**As the tears I saw rolling down your face**

"I just need a little time right now! It's too much Jacob!" Bella wailed. She's been extremely stressed out in her new position this last year. Being an ADA will do that to you though I suppose.

"What do you mean exactly Bella? What do you want me to do?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I just don't know," she said resigned, "I love you—so much—but with my job, and the new city, everything is just in overload right now. And I know it's not your fault, but maybe… maybe we rushed in to this. Living together was a giant step, and I just don't feel like I was ready for it." By the end she was in tears. Well that I hadn't been expecting. Okay Jake, man-up, give her what she needs.

"Alright, so I'll give you some time to yourself. I'll see if I can't crash at Embry's for a couple days, do you think that would help? Maybe clear your head a little bit?" Hopefully that would ease some of her stress, let her reevaluate everything.

**And yesterday I knew just what you wanted**

**When you came walking up to me with him**

**So I told you that I was happy for you**

**And given the chance I'd lie again**

That couple of days ended up turning into a couple weeks, which in turn became several months. We officially went on a "break" about two weeks after I left, and a month later I moved my stuff out completely. We've talked every week or so on the phone, but we've yet to see each other since I got my own place. I'll admit I haven't been as strong as I've led her to believe. I've missed her terribly, and I'd been hoping she'd realize she wanted to be with me and would ask me to come back eventually.

You know what they say though… dreams are hopeless aspirations.

_Flashback:_

_Rinngggggg. Rinngggggg_.

"_Hello?" I ask without looking at the caller ID_

"_Jake? Hi, it's Bella." _

"_Hey! How are you?" I ask._

"_I'm good. I was actually hoping we could get together today and talk, I have something important I need to tell you." She said, sounding a little nervous. _

_Could it be? Has she finally had enough time apart? It's been six months already! I know she hasn't ever given me any false hope we'd get back together, but a guy can dream you know. _

"_Yes! I mean, uh, yea. When and where were you thinking?" I ask, hoping I'm not coming off to eager. _

"_Well, I'm free all afternoon today… how about noon at the Waterfront?"_

"_That sounds great! I'll see you then!" _

_After we said goodbye I busied myself, hoping the next couple hours would pass by quickly. Finally though, it was time to leave. I arrived about fifteen minutes early, so I decided to sit on a bench and look around for her, not knowing which direction she'd be coming from. _

_It was five minutes to noon when I saw her. She looked just as beautiful as she always has. There was something different about her, an aura of happiness. She looked more carefree, more jovial then the day we parted ways. It wasn't until I took my complete focus on her that I noticed him. His arm was wound tightly around her waist, clasping one of her petite hands within his large one. She was smiling up at him. Have you ever felt your heart plummet into your stomach? That's what mine felt like. Suddenly I knew exactly why she wanted to see me. It wasn't what I'd been hoping for, that we would finally be together again, that my happiness would return, no, not at all. She wanted to show me that she was happy, happier than I'd ever seen her._

_They'd gotten to me faster than I expected. "Hi Jacob." Bella said shyly. _

_Compose yourself Jake; don't let her see your devastation. She deserves to be happy._

"_Hello Bella, it's very good to see you. Who's this?" I ask surprisingly calm. _

"_This is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacob Black." She introduced us timidly._

"_I'm very pleased to meet you, Jacob," Edward said extending his hand._

"_Likewise, Edward," I responded grasping his hand in mine. _

_We ended up going to a Starbucks a few blocks away. They told me all about how they'd met—a result of one of Bella's frequent clumsy-spells—a few months back. How Edward was love-struck from their very first date, how reserved Bella was at first to accepting said date. All throughout our talk I couldn't help but notice how blissful and content Bella seemed to be. How her and Edward looked so comfortable together, gravitating towards each other without even realizing it. I made up my mind, I wouldn't take that from her, and I wouldn't let her see how much I still missed her._

_After talking for about a half an hour, Edward excused himself to the restroom, leaving Bella and I by ourselves for the first time in six months. _

"_You seem very happy, Bells. I'm glad." I told her as sincerely as I could. _

"_I am happy, Jake, happier than I ever knew I could be." _

"_That's all I've ever wanted for you, and if I couldn't give it to you, I'm glad you found someone that could." I smiled through my lie._

_End flashback._

I got their wedding invitation in the mail yesterday. And I'd go, just to see her smile.

**Just to see you smile**

**I'd do anything that you wanted me to**

**And all that's said and done**

**I'd never count the cost**

**It's worth all that's lost**

**Just to see you smile**


End file.
